Vivienne Blackwell
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OVER THIS CHARACTER'S BIO, THANK YOU. - Caitlyn Vivienne Blackwell is a Children of the Moon, and the oldest known werewolf to be alive. She has a twin sister, Anastasia Blackwell, who was disowned from the Blackwell family, and later turned into a vampire by Vladimir, a member of the Romanian Coven who turned Anastasia for her youth and beauty. Vivienne had a daughter called Madeline, whom she had with her mate and creator Nicholas. Her descendant,Gabriella Cullen, is her doppelganger. She has had an on and off relationship with Nathan Harris, a supernatural hunter. Her constant manipulation and scheming in the relationship caused Nathan to develop a strong hatred for werewolves. Some 2000 years before Breaking Dawn, Caius (a vampire and member of the Volturi) was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which promoted him to hunt them to near extinction. Madeline was kept hidden and therefore escaped the horrid extermination. Vivienne went on the run with Nicholas, but the pair of them were eventually caught. Nicholas was killed in action, and Vivienne was taken capture in Volterra alongside a few other werewolves. In Volterra, Vivienne endured a number of horrific tests as Aro had wanted to know what made the werewolves '"tick". She narrowly escaped getting killed, and returned home to find her entire family slaughtered. Aro was under the belief that the children of the moon passed their curse onto their offspring and therefore believed that Vivienne's family were werewolves as well. But in truth, all those killed were entirely innocent. In order to keep her daughter safe from getting killed by the Volturi, Vivienne was forced to give up Madeline and never saw her again. Her experiences with the Volturi, including the loss of her family, as well as Nicholas and Madeline, has slowly warped Vivienne and over time, turned her from a sweet, compassionate soul to a maniacal werewolf with brutal, violent tendencies and zero empathy. Behind her sweet-natured facade, she is known to be the most ruthless out of the Blackwell Doppelgängers, most notedly as a result of her werewolf heritance. Because no werewolf has lived as long as Vivienne has, she is considered to be a major threat among the Volturi. Caius in particular, who has a fear of werewolves ever since he was almost killed in a fight with one more than 2000 years ago. A death warrant has been put on Vivienne, however her 2000 years of werewolf heritance has proved that she is much stronger than a typical vampire, which suggests the theory that unlike vampires, children of the moon grow stronger with time. Biography Early Life It is unclear exactly when Vivienne Blackwell was born, though it has been suggested that she was born sometime between 1200 - 1100 BC. She was born to a wealthy Bulgarian couple, and was the oldest of twin girls. Back then, twins among wealthy families were considered a bad omen. Anastasia Blackwell, the youngest of the twins, was disowned and given to a servant who then raised the child as her own. Vivienne was the youngest of four daughters and one son. She was well praised by her parents, and adored by her brother and sisters. From a very young age, Vivienne was known for her mesmerizing beauty. As she grew older, Vivienne caught the attention of many males in the village, many of whom asked her father for her hand in marriage, desiring to be with her. She was considered to be a very compassionate soul, and would often help those in need. Many who knew Vivienne would always be amazed at how much warmth and love she poured out of her heart to everyone that she came into contact with. Sometime after her eighteenth birthday, a celebration was held within the village. At the celebration, Vivienne caught the sights of a local villager, whom had taken an interest in Vivienne. He somehow lead Vivienne far away from the party, where he then proceeded to rape her. After the rape, Vivienne was left shivering and crying in the woods. With no source of light to lead her back home, she quickly became lost. It was there that she got viciously attacked by some kind of animal. She could tell from the strength of the animal, and the sounds that it made, that it was no ordinary animal. The animal attacked Vivienne by sinking its teeth into her shoulder, taking out a chunk of her flesh. Vivienne quickly blacked out, and fell into what she believed to be, death. A few days later, Vivienne woke up in her bed. Her parents explained that some time after the celebration, a local villager had found Vivienne unconscious, lying in the woods, and had brought her back home. Her father mentioned that her clothes had been soaked completely with blood, however when she was checked over by a nurse, she possessed no wounds. Vivienne lied; stating that she recalled nothing other than slipping and hitting her head. Secretly, she remembered everything - the rape, and the animal attacking her. Vivienne couldn't come to believe that she had suffered an animal attack from an animal that big and survived. Even a few days after her return home, Vivienne could still feel the monster's teeth ripping into the flesh of her shoulder. A week later, Vivienne was back on her feet, however instead of returning to her old happy and bubbly self, Vivienne became more aggressive, arrogant and cruel towards others. She snapped at others without meaning to, and after acting aggressive towards someone, it took Vivienne a few moments to regain control of her senses. No one could explain the strange behavior that Vivienne suddenly had, and neither could she. It wasn't long before Vivienne took notice of the unusual strength that she had. She dared not speak a word of it to anyone, not even her parents, in fears they people would call her the devil. The Curse of the Moon Two weeks after her incident at the celebration, Vivienne was visited by a strange called Nicholas. He explained to her that he knew what had happened to her at the night of the celebration. He knew it was a monster that had attacked Vivienne that night, because he was that monster. Nicholas went on to explain to Vivienne about a curse that was forced upon certain people that resulted in them turning into a werewolf every time the full moon hung up high within the sky; Children of the Moon. He told of his past, how he was bitten by a wolf many years ago and since then, he had turned into a wolf every full moon. In defense, Nicholas explained that he was unable to chain himself up in time the night he had bitten her, and once he turned, he held no control over his actions. He asked for Vivienne's forgiveness for forcing such a curse upon her, and promised that he would do whatever he needed to do to help her. Vivienne didn't know how to handle the news that this stranger threw upon her, but nonetheless, Vivienne understood perfectly enough that she needed to leave her family. It pained Vivienne greatly, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her loved ones safe, then she would need to leave. After gathering what she could, Vivienne left with Nicholas. Over the following weeks, Nicholas helped Vivienne come to terms with what she was. He taught her everything that she needed to know - how to survive, her strengths and weaknesses, even what to do during a full moon. Vivienne's first transformation brought her nothing but excruciating pain. Her temperature rose quickly to the point in which her flesh felt as though it was on fire. She complained of a ripping sensation in her chest, and a pain in her head that made her head feel like it was going to explode. The horrible excruciating pain lasted for more than five hours before any change came. But the transformation only enhanced the pain; Vivienne could feel her entire form changing - her bones stretching and reforming, she could feel her bones pushing and poking at her flesh as her entire body turned into a monstrous creature. As the years went by, Vivienne gained better control over herself and came to adapt to her new life. She and Nicholas would stay in a new town for a couple of months before they would need to move again. They both couldn't risk exposing themselves to the humans with the number of shredded bodies turning up after each full moon. There had been a few incidents in which Vivienne had been too late in chaining herself down, and got loose. As a result, she would slaughter the entire village overnight. Like all werewolves, Vivienne's wolf form had an unquenchable thirst for blood. Or in this case; flesh. The next morning when Vivienne would wake up, she would find blood smeared all over her naked body, along with a few pieces of human flesh scattered throughout her hair. Vivienne had always been such a gentle and sweet person that knowing that she was capable of such horror terrified her. Thankfully, she had Nicholas to help her, and that was more than enough to give her the strength to live by each day. It didn't take long before the two started to develop feelings for each other, and Nicholas and Vivienne became companions. They both depended on each other and felt connected. Because of her beauty, Vivienne had always attracted the attention of many men, but Nicholas saw more in Vivienne than just her beauty. He saw someone who was bright, intelligent and full of life - despite being a monster like he was. Vivienne felt exactly the same way. She knew for sure that if Nicholas hadn't come into her life, she would have never found happiness. A decade after Vivienne had received her curse, she fell pregnant by Nicholas, and gave birth to a healthy baby girl nine months later. She had been the youngest of a very large family and having to survive on her own was a huge adjustment for Vivienne. She adored Nicholas with all her heart, but when she found out that she was with child, Vivienne was estatic. She called her daughter Madeline, in memory of her grandmother, whom she adored dearly. Because the curse of the children of the moon did not pass onto their offspring, Madeline was born human. She aged the way a healthy human girl would age, and although Vivienne feared that she would bury her daughter before it was time for her own passing, every moment she spent with Madeline made time all the more precious for Vivienne. She wanted to spend every moment she could with Madeline because she knew that when the time came, she would need to bury her daughter while she remained the same as she did when she gave birth to her. Vivienne never considered making Madeline a children of the moon, as she loved her daughter too much to inflict such pain and torment on her. During the nights in which Vivienne and Nicholas would be forced to shift, Madeline was kept hidden far away from them, usually under the care of a local family. While Vivienne hated the fact that she was a werewolf, as she knew that once a month she was capable of wipping out an entire village, the fact that she had a family to call her own was more than enough to give Vivienne the strength that she needed to go on day by day. The extermination of the Werewolves Almost two decades after Vivienne had become the monster that she was now, werewolves all over the world were being hunted down and slaughtered like animals. Caius - a vampire and one of the leaders of the Volturi coven - was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which promoted him to hunt them all down to extinction. It was nearly impossible for the werewolves to fight back, as they were only at their strongest once every month. Nicholas and Vivienne both knew that the only way to survive was to run for their lives. But before doing so, they hide Madeline. They knew that if the Volturi found her that they would quickly assume that she was a children of the moon and kill her instantly. Nicholas and Vivienne left Madeline in the care of a human family, who swore that they would look after Madeline with their life. Both Nicholas and Vivienne said their painful goodbyes to their daughter, promising that they would return for her, before both of them fled. They managed to survive a few weeks before they (alongside a few other werewolves) were caught by the Volturi. Nicholas attempted to fend off the vampires to give Vivienne the chance to escape. However, his actions to save Vivienne cost him his life, and he had his heart ripped out of his chest. Vivienne was not given the same fate however, as she and a couple of other unlucky werewolves were taken captive by the Volturi. Aro had been curious about the species and had wanted to know what made them tick. The werewolves that were taken captive were tortured and tested. Many of them ended up dying - either their bodies just giving up, or by a death sentence. Before orders were given out to have Vivienne killed, she managed to escape. Her escape infuriated Caius, and orders were given out to capture her - dead or alive. She ran for a number of weeks, hiding very carefully and using everything that Nicholas had taught her in order to survive. Shortly after her escape, Vivienne returned to her family home and saw to her horror that her family home had been burned down, with her entire family inside of it. Unaware that the children of the moon curse was only passed on through bite, Aro believed that the curse was passed down through the generations and believed that the mass of Vivienne's family consisted of werewolves. In truth, her entire family were humans and therefore innocent, but killed nonetheless. Modern Day Since then, Vivienne has been on the run from the Volturi, moving from town to town, country to country, never stopping - always running. Her experiences with the Volturi, as well as the tragic death of Nicholas and her family, has twisted Vivienne into developing a deep hatred for all vampires. If she knows that a vampire is about in the same town as she is, she will not bother chaining herself up. She has come to embrace the werewolf within, which has led to a lack of compassion towards human life developing in Vivienne. As a result from her experiences with the Volturi, Vivienne has been hell bent on getting her revenge. Over the years, she has bitten numerous of people, infecting them with the curse of the werewolf. She would often let herself loose during the full moon, and allow her werewolf side to attack and bite as many people as possible. At first, Vivienne held no control and only ended up shredding humans to pieces before devouring them. However as the years went by, and Vivienne gained more control over her senses, she was able to "mark" people. Making allowed her to set a target on a particular human/s that would then drive her werewolf form to attack and only bite, thus infecting them with the curse. Over the centuries, Vivienne has also trained herself to connect to her werewolf side through her human form. She wasn't able to turn into a wolf at will - only the phase of the moon had complete control over that - but she was able to infect a human with the werewolf curse, by biting them in her human form. Because Vivienne is the oldest werewolf known to exist, it can't be sure whether this enhanced ability is because werewolves get stronger by age, or for another reason. Nonetheless, Vivienne has complete control over her strengths and weaknesses, and doesn't allow emotions to come in the way. It did before, and she lost everything that she held most dear to her heart. Unknown to Vivienne, her twin sister Anastasia did not die alongside the rest of the family. Instead, her life tragically led to her being turned into a vampire. From which she then joined the Romanian Coven, but fled after their coven was destroyed by Jane and Alec of the Volturi. Breaking Dawn Film Portrayal Vivienne Blackwell is portrayed by Nina Dobrev throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances Tropes *Vivienne is considered a Freudian Excuse, because of her rape, her experiences with the Volturi, as well as dealing with the death of her family, her mate Nicholas and being forced to give up her daughter, Madeline, was what warped Vivienne into the sadistic and manipulative person that she is now. *She is a Femme Fatal. *She is sometimes described as Always Chaotic Evil, as she purely enjoys playing mind games, and inflicting pain just for fun. *Vivienne is a prime example of Face of an Angel, Mind of a Demon **She often uses her innocent and sweet-natured facade to manipulate people and get what she wants. *Vivienne can be categorized as a Deus Angst Machina. She has endured much tragedy in her life, everything from having to depart from her family, witnessing the murder of Nicholas, her time held captive in Volterra, being forced to give up Madeline and the tragic murder of her family. *Vivienne can be classified as a Prima Donna. **Her mannerisms are deliberate, almost as though she is performing for an audience. *Vivienne is a Cannibal due to her werewolf's natural hunger for "human flesh". *After being on the run from the Volturi for more than 2000 years, Vivienne is somewhat of an Escape Artist. *She is a Magnificent Bitch. Site Original Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/FerociousFamine Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Werewolf Category:Female Characters Category:Nina Dobrev Images Category:Characters Category:Blackwell Doppelganger Category:Caity95 Category:Doppelgangers Category:Twins Category:Children of the Moon Category:Villains Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Dark And Troubled Past Category:Female Werewolves Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Category:Mothers Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Non Canon Villains Category:Non Canon Antagonists Category:Werewolves